


Prime Time

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Day I Domestic July 5th, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Loki lands on his feet in Sakaar





	Prime Time

Loki stretches and clasps his hands behind his neck. He’s relaxed, enjoying the early morning sun raking across the room and warming the skin on his chest. Beside him En is snoring with loud snorts and wheezes and the occasional odd quacking sound. Loki looks at the older man with a touch of fondness. He’s in fairly good shape if you go for the sugar daddy type. Loki doesn’t, much, but En is terrific in bed and is saturated in magic so he can excuse a few wrinkles and a little droopy skin. He’s completely insane, but that really isn’t an issue. His insanity is consistent and thus manageable. 

Reminiscing about the past few weeks brings a smile to Loki’s thin lips. He’d been in such a bad place. His kingdom ripped from him by Thor’s arrogant assumptions. Odin’s stupidity and lies had once again screwed over both Loki and Thor. Hela and her fratricidal scramble to rule Asgard. And his own undignified fall to Sakaar. Thank the Norns he hadn’t been dumped into the void for that asshole Thanos and his minions to get their hands on, again. At least that wasn’t a problem anymore. 

He brushes his fingers over En’s cheek. Titan verses Elder hadn’t been even a slight challenge. The Black Order was a bloody afterthought. Loki smiles at the memory.

But Sakaar, Ah! This place was a wonder. Filled with the kind of backstabbing courtiers and political maneuvering that was meat and drink to Loki. It was a joke really, he’d had a thousand years of training in infighting and corruption by some of the best in Asgard. The last four years he reined as Odin had only sharpened his skills. Not only had he been able to hold a perfect physical illusion, he’d been able to fake Odin’s words and actions so that none of the other Aesir had a clue. And he’d manipulated them better then Odin had in ages. For once Asgard wasn’t hip deep in petty squabbles. At peace and thriving. 

That Thor had had the gall to come striding in and bitching about the nine realms in chaos while he had the skull of Surtr, Muspelheim’s rightful king slung over his shoulder was unbelievable. Did he honestly not understand that Asgard had a treaty with Muspelheim? That it was one of the nine realms? As for the rest, well Loki had no reason to involve Asgard in the politics of other worlds. He’d simply extended Odin’s hands off policy for Midgard to Alfheimr and Vanaheim as well.

Thor was damn lucky that Loki was the one sitting on the Throne when he returned. He had apparently forgotten that Odin had tried to have them both killed when they took Jane and the Aether off of Asgard. Odin would have had him tossed into the deepest dungeon or executed for treason. But did Thor see it that way? No. It was all death threats and dragging him off to Midgard to retrieve the senile old bastard. All the bullshit Odin spouted about loving them right before he died and dropped Hela in their laps. Easy to say I love you when you know you don’t have to follow up on it.

But no, never Odin’s fault. According to his brother it was all Loki’s fault. Loki hadn’t even been born when Odin locked up their sister. Of course instead of giving Hela a chance to blow off steam and maybe come to some kind of a compromise, Thor, hero in his own mind, had to take everything Odin said as truth and straight off attack her. When Loki tried to pull their asses out of that fire, Thor ran toward Hela and she got dragged along with them into the Bifrost. But hey that’s Loki’s fault too. Surviving the death blow on Svartalfheim? Loki’s fault. Invading earth? Loki’s fault? Ok a little bit but, it wasn’t if he’d had much choice. And he had managed to get the Avengers to be at the invasion location so they could stop it. Even if he’d had to practically draw them a fucking map. Yeah some humans had died, but it wasn’t that many. It wasn’t like Thor hadn’t killed plenty of them himself back in the days they were fighting in this or that war on Midgard, gaining glory and making themselves into gods.

Loki shook his head. His brother’s ability to twist everything into his own limited viewpoint never ceased to amaze him. Well Odin was dead, and Thor was earning his keep in the arena and Loki was having the time of his life. He’d been down to talk to Thor and try to get him to see reason, but well, Thor was Thor so Loki left him to do what he did best. Kill things. Was Thor grateful? No. Not even when he’d arranged for Thor and Hulk to share quarters so he’d have a buddy. He was evil Loki abandoning his people to their fate.

He’d finally got the story out of Thor that Heimdall was keeping Hela from reconquering the realms and bringing them back into Asgard’s thrall. The very thing Thor had bitched at Loki for not doing. Apparently when Hela had claimed the throne, which after all, was hers by law, Hogun led a contingent of the Einherjar against her. She’d defeated them easily, but Heimdall stole the Bifrost sword so she couldn’t go a war-waging. And the people of Asgard Thor was blubbering about? A couple hundred rebels and their families who supported Heimdall. Loki had pointed out that there were a few hundred thousand people on Asgard and most didn’t give a rat’s ass whose butt was adorning the throne as long as it didn’t disrupt their lives. But Thor was adamant that he had to go rescue them anyway. Hela was, oh horrors, using the summoned dead to hunt them down. Because it would be better to have ordinary Aesir soldiers die in the task?

Loki had finally given up trying to talk sense into Thor and had the windows reinforced and another obedience disc put on him after that first stupid escape attempt. The Hulk was back to being his happy murdering self instead of bundle of nerves Banner and Scrapper 142 was working her way through a couple of cases of fire brandy that was her reward for foiling the whole thing. Thor undoubtedly hated him right now, but he’d get over it in time. Loki would have think up some heroic task he could send his troublesome brother on to keep him from leading a doomed revolution on Asgard.

En gives a particularly loud snort and wakes himself up. “Hey there Sweetie…don’t you look just delish..”

Loki puts on his game face and snuggles up to him despite a rather revolting case of morning breath. 

“Grandmaster,” he grins inwardly at the pretentious title. “I’m so happy you think so.” Just the right amount of fear and desire in his voice. 

The older man combs slender fingers through Loki’s hair. “You are? Hmmm… why don’t you show me?”

Loki smiles and nuzzles down En’s chest, kisses his belly, pauses to lick into his navel. He looks up with a mask of worried indecision on his face, his lips parted above En’s rising cock. “Is this right?” His breath hot on the Elder’s glans. 

“Oh yeah Baby…That’s right… Such a good boy Loki.”

Loki rubs his cheek on the petting hand, purrs and licks his tongue over the silken head. He kisses the Elder’s cock and takes it between his wet lips. He enjoys the way it feels, thick and warm in his mouth, the slight salt of precum on his tongue. En’s encouraging words. Loki has no problem sucking cock, and En has one of the nicest ones he’s ever had in his mouth. Always clean, tasting of nothing but male and salt, even his seed had a pleasant musky mildly sweet taste. And he’s so tender in his lovemaking. Careful in the way he thrusts into Loki’s mouth.

Loki had to really manipulate him to go rougher. En didn’t understand at first that Loki loved having his throat fucked. Now it was all part of the illusion that En was in charge. He made demands on Loki that Loki put into his mind. The orgies had gotten wilder, now Loki had his pick of partygoers to fuck or be fucked by. Sometimes several in a night or at one time. All the while he made helpless looking faces and whimpering protests as though he was forced to do what he loved.

Loki licks along the underside of En’s shaft. Long slow laps that have him moaning and clutching Loki’s head. He swirls his tongue over the glans and then slides En’s thick cock all the way down his throat. Sucking and swallowing to work the full length. En’s little cries of pleasure make Loki’s own cock harden and pulse. He shuts his eyes to really feel the smooth push of the Elder’s prick. His lips, tongue, mouth and throat all stimulated by this sweet violation. En’s breath is going ragged and he’s rutting harder, fucking his mouth and Loki starts whimpering as though he’s afraid. The role playing adds another layer of pleasure and Loki starts stroking his own cock in time to En’s impassioned thrusts. Loki moans in lust as he feels the vein pulse on the thick cock and he sucks harder licking, tasting every hot spurt of En’s cum filling his greedy mouth. En is shuddering and gasping and Loki lets his own cock go to feast on the Elder’s passionate response. Pushing the older man past the point of release and into a shivering, shaking overload of sensation. En pants and struggles and finally has to fist both hands in Loki’s hair to pull him roughly off his aching cock.

Loki climbs his body to kiss his panting mouth, disregarding morning breath and mutual stubble. He kisses him hard and deep and En’s tongue slides past his lips to share a taste of his own seed. Loki drives the Elder’s knees to his chest and with a touch of practical magic slickens his cock and rubs the blunt head on En’s soft puckered hole. More slick is added and Loki rolls his hips and shoves his cock into the tight warm ring. En’s head falls back from the kiss and Loki buries himself to the balls into the older man’s ass. The sweet tight drag as he pulls almost all the way out is mind blowing. The warmth of that grip around his shaft makes him growl. Loki raises up on his knees bending En almost double, grasping his hips as he plows with sure steady strokes. The sharper angle increases his pleasure as his cock is gripped tighter.

En is babbling, calling Loki’s name, calling him his treasure and fuck toy and sweet boy. Loki loves the endearments and his blood is on fire, taking this man as his, taking everything this world has to offer as his. He’s high on power and adoration and the knowledge he has won it all. Drinking in the love in En’s eyes he comes, his cock pulses deep in his lover’s body, shivering in release, riding the waves of sheer power the Elder gives off.

Panting Loki collapses onto En. Feels arms around him, strong and slender and soft kisses on his closed eyes and cheeks and lips, followed by loving words.

“You are such a sweet thing, Baby… You really are… But you need to ask Loki…Ok? You can’t just assume I want you to fuck my ass… Hmmm? ”

Loki yawns and snuggles closer, buries his face into the Elders neck. “I’m sorry Grandmaster I thought that was what you wanted me to do.” He shudders in aftershock, but the timing is perfect so he makes use of it and whines adding a bit of fear to his voice. “Please don’t be angry with me. I’ll try harder next time.”

En slaps him on one bare ass cheek. “I’m not angry Sweetie… just next time your ass is mine... OK Pretty boy?”

Loki grins and nuzzles En’s neck, allows himself a delicious shiver thinking how it will feel to take that thick cock up his ass again. Maybe have that new servant girl with the sweet fat rump and those pert little tits join them. He purrs and nibbles on En’s ear thinking how to encourage the idea so the Elder will believe it his own. 

“Ok En. I’d like that. You know I live to please you.”

“Good boy.”

Loki stretches again and gets comfortable, closing his eyes as En prattles on about something or the other. He adds a noise of approval or an agreeable comment during the pauses, weaving his own plans into the Elder’s desires. 

******

The Alan Parsons Project  
Prime Time

Well, even the longest night  
Won't last forever  
But too many hopes and dreams  
Won't see the light  
And all of the plans I make  
Won't come together

Something in the air  
(Something in the air)  
Maybe for the only time in my life  
Something in the air  
(Something in the air)  
Turning me around and guiding me right

And it's a prime time  
Maybe the stars were right  
I had a premonition  
It's gonna be my turn tonight  
Gonna be my turn tonight

Well, even the brightest star  
Won't shine forever  
But all of the hands I play  
Are working out right  
And every move I make  
Feels like a winner

Something in the air  
(Something in the air)  
Maybe for the only time in my life  
Something in the air  
(Something in the air)  
Turning me around and guiding me right

And it's a prime time  
Maybe the stars were right  
I had a premonition  
It's gonna be my turn tonight  
Gonna be my turn tonight  
Gonna be my turn tonight

(Something in the air)  
(Something in the air)

And it's a prime time  
Maybe the stars were right  
I had a premonition  
It's gonna be my turn tonight  
Gonna be my turn tonight  
Gonna be my turn tonight  
Gonna be my turn tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on the relationship between these two. Not as dark as usual.


End file.
